Those Eyes (Yugi Style)
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: My version of "Those Eyes", inspired by Dark Magician Freak. My story is told through the eye of Yugi's Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl.


**Those Eyes; Yugi Style**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Konami and Kazuki Takahashi. "Those Eyes" belongs to Dark Magician Freak. This story is just a quick, fun, little oneshot inspired by "Those Eyes" by Dark Magician Freak, but told through the eyes of Yugi's Dark Magician.**

 **Author's Notes: Good News: Got Yu-Gi-Oh the Complete Set on DVD, and got some new cards to strengthen my deck.**

 **Bad News: Been on Wattpad too long, so doing Fan-Fictions on here isn't as much fun since I can't Roleplay/Interact. Then the "People" there - as great Friends they are - have NO lives off Wattpad, and Spam me like crazy! I lost my temper and accidentally broke my Galaxy Note 5 Smartphone.**

 **Then, next week, Congress is supposed to vote on the FCC plan to - Hopefully SAVE - OUR Rites to OUR Internet!**

 **Well, Enjoy anyway, Everyone. Here's perhaps my last, and Hopefully Best, work.**

 **Yugi's Dark Magician; Part 1:**

I am summoned to the field. My master's opponent cringes before me. I am ordered to attack my master's opponent. I do!

 **Part 2:**

My master's opponent sets a facedown card.

Upon my master summoning Beta the Magnet Warrior, his oponent activates a trap.

Beta, and his Mystic Tomato, are sent to the Graveyard. But then _His_ Dark Magician appears.

His red robes and brown beady eyes scare me. I wear robes the color of Royalty, and my eyes glow a gentle blue tone.

He is the Dark, I am the Light.

Darkness cannot exist without Light.

I am Rightfully the Superior one.

At first, our masters use Spells and Traps to destroy the other's magician.

Much as I prefer that, I want to prove my strength over him.

I want to see him realize his flaws just before he goes to the Graveyard.

I am ordered to attack him. He is ordered to attack me.

Both our magics clash, but as we are equal in strength, we are both banished to oblivion!

But both of our masters summon us both back using Monster Reborn.

We face each other once again.

He seems driven berserk by the sight of my face.

But look at us!

Who could be fool enough to, "Love", _His_ face?!

He seems so selfish, like he thinks he's better than I.

He just glares with those evil brown eyes of his.

I hate those eyes.

His master uses a trap card on me.

Chains wrap around my wrists, ankles, and waist. I am trapped on a cross, unable to protect my master.

He is ordered to directly attack my master.

He grins, hoping to hurt my master badly.

My master screams as _His_ energy hits him.

I glare down to the other Spellcaster in anger, furious he hurt my master.

He smirks.

I am no longer the calm sorcerer he battled a moment ago.

His eyes are now filled with smugness.

Those eyes I hate.

My master summons Big Shield Gardna in Defense Mode.

The Defense is 100 higher than _His_ Attack.

Desperate, you ask? No! My master only uses Big Shield Gardna in dire need!

 _His_ master begins to speak.

About _Him_.

My head spins, as does _His_ , and my ears ring as I listen to what he says.

 _He_ is his master's pawn?

 _He_ is afraid of his master?

 _He_ is... nothing?

 _His_ master summons Doll of Demise, then he activates a Spell card; Ectoplasmer.

His master drains his Doll of Demise's soul to get past my master's defense.

I watch in horror as the monster's soul is extracted.

The doll goes limp on the field.

 _He_ is next.

I know he is.

I look to him from the cross.

I look into _His_ eyes.

They are filled with pain; A sense of emptiness, worthlessness.

His soul is taken from his body and sent to deliver the finishing blow against my master.

I glow and my head bows.

I am no longer alive.

We are both destroyed.

I vowed to protect my master.

I gave up my life to save my master.

Somehow, I feel _He_ would never do that.

Not after what _He_ heard.

I am in the Graveyard with _Him_... again.

The crazed, grey haired, brown eyed sorcerer.

 _His_ brother is summoned by _His_ master.

 _He_ is willing to fight.

He had not heard the terrible things his brother and I did.

 **Part 3; Dark Magician Girl:**

I am summoned to the field.

 _He_ helps my master, by helping strengthen me.

I destroy _His_ brother, who joins his brother, and my master, in the Graveyard and helps strengthen me!

I deliver the Finishing blow!

 **Yugi's Dark Magician:**

As I stand in the Graveyard beside _Him_ , watching the end of the battle,

 _He_ decides he doesn't hate _My_ master anymore.

 _He_ wants to be like me, and find a better master.

One that will care about and respect him.

 _He_ looks at me, and I look back.

His eyes are filled with love, joy, and happiness.

Those eyes I like.

 **Dark Magician Freak: I Really hope you, and LOTS of others, but** _ **You**_ **especially, enjoy this story.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
